Servo valves are well-known in the art and can be used to control the flow of hydraulic fluid to an actuator via a spool valve. Typically, a flapper is deflected by an armature connected to an electric motor away or towards nozzles, which control fluid flow to the spool valve. Deflection of the flapper can control the amount of fluid injected from the nozzles, and thus the amount of fluid communicated to the actuator via the spool valve. In this way, servo valves can allow precise control of actuator movement.